Help Me
by LovelessDreams
Summary: Lilly with the help of her two best friends find the true meaning of friendship and love. Along the hard road finding new friends and love. Will they last or will it all fall part?


I own nothing I an not doing this for profit but just to get it out of my head! Enjoy!

* * *

Help Me

Chapter One

A girl on older then sixteen lay on her four poster bed, on her stomach. She had vibrant, fiery red hair and the most dazzling emerald green eyes. She was writing in her diary. She looked and acted like any normal teenaged girl: she hung out with friends, went to school and talked about boys. She also had a normal family: a stay at home mother, a dad with a 9-5 job at the Bank of London and an older sister, who she fought with constantly. She also had a cat. But this sixteen year old girl was anything but normal. She was a witch. Her name was Lily Evans and she was a muggle born, meaning that her family was non magical.

The diary was a gift from her mother 5 years ago when she got accepted to the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Her mother told her that it was for her to have something special to confine in, to tell her hopes, dreams, and to tell her deepest desires too. As a way for Lily to cope with all the new changes happening now in her life. This was unfortunately unnecessary due to Lily meeting her two best friends on the train to school that very first day; Anna Cope and Christina McMann. The three of them were the best of friends from the start and were practically attached at the hips most of the time. They told each other everything.

"Hey Lily, guess who just asked about you again?" Christina asked as she walked into the dorm room with Anna right behind her. Christina had long flowing dark brown hair and big bright hazel eyes. She was slim with an athletic build and most believed her to be a model.

"I'll be nice and give you a clue; he's tall, dark hair, handsome, witty, deadly popular and annoying." Anna added sitting on her bed. She was shorter then Christina's 5'11, she was only 5'6. She had shoulder length golden bold hair, and deep, dark blue eyes. She was very petite; she never seemed to gain a single pound no matter what or how much she ate.

"Please tell me you didn't tell Potter that I was up here." Lily pleaded as she put her diary away. Potter, or James Potter, was a boy that annoyed Lilly since the day that they first meet. It started when he bumped into her on the train and spilled an entire bottle on pumpkin juice on her. Since that day he has never left her alone. He has pranked and annoyed her to no end, and as of half way through third year, asking her out whenever he saw her. He always did it at the most inconvenient times; in the great hall, the hallways, class and the Gryffindor common room full of people. She, of course, rejected him each and every time, because he was an 'annoying immature git that she hated and would never go out with', as she said each time to him.

"No we didn't. We told him you were in the library studying for the end of term exams." Anna replied from her bed. There were a total of five beds in the dorm room. Lily's bed was on the far side of the room by the window. Anna's bed was across from lily's bed and Christina's was next to Lily's. The other two beds belonged to Jessica Steel and Amanda Zavitz. They were Hogwarts gossip queens and would do almost anything with almost every guy at school.

"Thank you so much!" Lily said flopping back on her bed. "When do you think that Potter will realize that I don't, and will never like him?"

"I don't know Lily, I just don't know."

"Hey Moony, what's up?" a tall, dark hair boy with hazel eyes sat down at a secluded table in the back of the school library. The table was surrounded by other tables and selves upon shelves of ancient looking books. The only kids in the library were the two at the table. The boy called "Moony" had sandy blond hair and brown eyes.

"Homework Prongs, you looking for Lilly?" he said with out looking up from what he was writing.

"You know me so well Remus"

"Ya I know James," he said still not looking up. "And sorry but she left about an hour ago"

James' mouth fell open in shock. "You've got to be kidding me! Jo just told me that she was still up here studying." James hit his head on the table with a load thump earning him a 'Shhh' from the librarian.

"Well then ether Jo lied to you or Lily's hiding from you, which is not out of the normal." Remus said getting slightly annoyed at James.

"Prongs, Moony, where have you guys been?" a third male quietly yelled. He was also tall with long dark hair and dark brown eyes.

"Padfoot this is the library. I never thought that you even know what it was, let alone where it was." Remus said still not looking up from what he was doing.

"Shhh!" said Madam Prince as she walked by to put some books back on the shelves behind the boys.

"Sorry." All three boys answered.

"For one thing I know this is the library Remus and I have always known where it is I just have had other more important things to do then sit in a stuffy old place like this." Sirius said sticking his nose up in the air, looking like a stuck up royal pureblood.

"You looked at the map to find us didn't you and that's how you found the library isn't it Padfoot?" Remus said still not looking up at his two friendly disturbances.

"Well… that's just not the point. Anyways, let us leave Moony to his precious homework since he won't even bother to look at us." Both James and Sirius got up to leave.

"It worked." Mumbled Remus

"Ya, Ya. Just don't think that we'll do this all the time, Moony." Said James, running a hand through his hair.

"See you two later"

"Yup"

"Bye Moony!"

As James and Sirius entered the common room, they saw Jo and Christina sitting right in front of the fire, where they usually sat.

"Joanna we have some things to discus right now." James was standing right behind her chair looking down at her. As she slowly looked up at him, he realized that she was just as beautiful, if not more, in her own way, as Lilly. Her eyes had the same effect on him as Lilly's did, he could get lost in them for days. The glow form the fire only enhanced that feeling; making her face glow with a radiance that the glowing embers would envy.

"Did you want something specific or just to look at my eyes?" Jo asked with an all knowing smirk. She and James had a relationship like his and Lilly's but it was only platonic. They had known each other for too long and did not see each other in that sense; they were like brother and sister. Jo knew who held James' heart and someone else held a firm grip on her own, though no one know who; or even that there was someone.

"Oh, ya. Why did you tell me that Lilly was in the library when you knew she wasn't?" he asked regaining his composer and pride.

"Well because I thought that she was still there. So technically I didn't lie to you at all because to the extent of my knowledge she was still there. We didn't know she had left." Jo returned to her book and Christina just laughed at the interaction between the two. It was almost like James was having a hard time deciding between Lilly and Jo at times but Lilly always came out on top. Still Hogwarts was divided into two different groups, one for Lilly and one for Jo. The boy and girls of Gryffindor had no clue what so ever of this.

James and Sirius took seats on the other side of the common room. They got out their school work so it looked like they were actually doing something productive. As always this only meant one thing, they were ether talking pranks or girls. This time it was a certain red head that they just have yet to find at all in the school since the end of classes today. They didn't even see her at dinner.

"I still can't believe that she didn't know where she was I think she was just lying to you James." Sirius said leaning back into the over stuffed crimson chair. The common room was full of these chairs and each one had a different feel to everyone, depending on what they needed. Most of all they were the big comfy chair that people need to relax in. Sirius stretched his legs out in front of him and folded his hands behind his head completely relaxing. Girls all over the school would through themselves at him just to get him to look there way. He was the devilish rugged bad boy that just made the girls go crazy with want. And boy did he know it. He was able to get any girl her wanted and took those golden opportunities every chance he got.

"I know I get that feeling too." James looked into the glowing embers of the fire on the other side of the room. The color of the embers reminded him of her hair and how the wind would just be a slight breeze and her hair, like the flames themselves would dance and move with the wind like two practiced partners. How he wished he could just run his hands through her hair; just touch it and play with it, see if it was as soft as it looks. To just be with her, alone, and just be content with each others company. No one known of this side of James. They all believed that he was the all star player that like Sirius could get any girl he wanted, except one. "Maybe I should just give up… I mean I have yet to win her over in two years, I don't think that it is ever going to happen…"

"I don't know what to tell ya man." Sirius said actually looking like his name entailed. "But I will say this; no one has ever gotten anything out of Evens, EVER! You get something out of her, and you will go down in the history books my friend." And as quick as the serious side of him came it went.

"I know Padfoot. Maybe that's why I like her so much. She is the only girl that won't fall at my feet or just melt at a glance. Maybe it's just the chase and the challenge."

"Maybe, but one word of advice," James looked over a Sirius, who was looking the part. "Don't tell anyone that. It will make you look like a fucking ass wipe and Evens will never go out with you or even give you a chance to explain."

"Ya I know that."

Little did the two boys know, someone did hear what they were saying. Someone who had just come from the girl's dormitory.

The next day Lilly walked with Jo and Christina down to the Great hall for breakfast. Lilly didn't want to face Potter or Black. She never did. How was she to know when or what they were going to do. She did not want to get caught in any other their pranks or anything. Jo being Lilly's best friend knew other wise. She knew that something had happened last night and was wondering what it was. She saw that something was bothering her when she said that no matter what she didn't want to be any where near the boys this morning.

"Jo!" Remus yelled finally breaking both girls out of there thoughts. Jo smiled when she saw that it was Remus who called her name. Her face light up, enough for Lilly and Christina to notice, but no one else.

"When are you and Remus going to go out?" Lilly whispered to Jo before they got to the seats near the boys. She was the only one that knew of the depth of her feeling for the shy boy in their year. She had known since Jo had started to crush on him back in 3rd year. She knew even though Jo refused to admit to it.

"The day that you and James go out, is that a good answer?" she whispered back with a slight edge to her words.

"Why is oatmeal called oatmeal?" Sirius asked as the girls sat down. The six groaned knowing this was going to be a long day of pointless questions.

"Hey Evens what's up?" James asked in a cool tone

"Nothing that concerns you Potter" she relied cold and clipped. She was in no mood to deal with he childish games and just wanted to get on to class.

"So Lilly are you ready for the charms test today?" Remus asked to brake the tension that had settled around the teens. This happened almost every morning. All of them would sit together and then James would ether offend Lilly or \ask her out, causing tension thick enough to be cut with a knife.

"Don't bring up school, work or class till we are actually in class and I am already a sleep as to not get depressed by it. Its bad enough that I have to be here and go to class, I don't want to talk about it outside of it." Sirius interrupted before \Lilly had a chance to reply.

"Well-"

"Don't Evens!"

"Hump." Lilly crossed her arms over her chest in a mock pout.

"Jo want to work with my on the potions essay later on the library?" Remus asked laughing slightly at his friend's antics about school and everything related to it.

"Sure, meet there around seven?"

"Sure, I forgot a book back at the dorm so I will meet you guys in class." Remus got up and walked out of the Great Hall. As he walked he let the smile spread across his face.

He was not the only one smiling. Jo was sporting her own smile, while a bit smaller and more subdue then his. Also she was slightly blushing as well.\

"Soooo Joanna," Sirius acting serious and breaking Jo lout of her trance. "When are you and he going to start going out officially?"

Okay so maybe more then just Lilly and Christina knew about her little (Massive) crush on Remus.

"The same day that the blessed Virgin and the devil decide to go behind the back of the Lord, and make more little Nicky's to populate the earth with." Jo replied coolly glaring at the dog of a man.

"So you and Remus are going to double date with |Lilly and James?"

"Sirius!"

"Black!"

"What? The whole school thinks that James is a devil and that Lilly is a virgin-"

"Says who?" Lilly cut him off. She was sick of people always assuming things about her and judging her and then spreading them around. This comment cause for silence among the group of friends/ acquaintances/enemies.

"Wha-What did you say?"

"I said 'Says who?' about me being a virgin?"

"Uh the whole school, why are you not a virgin?" Sirius asked starting to really enjoy and getting into this conversation. James on the other hand was completely blown away. He wanted to believe that Lilly was still pure and had not given her self to some undeserving guy. Jo, knowing the truth, was blown away with Lilly speaking up about thing.

"What give them that idea?"

"Uh the fact that you have never slept with anyone at Hogwarts let alone date anyone here so people just assumed that you were a pure white lily Lilly." Sirius replied getting a little scared of the look on Lilly's face. It was going form mad to pissed and now to infuriated.

"That means absolutely nothing!" Lilly said crossing her arms. She was about to break the platter in front of her over his head.

"So are you?" Asked Peter, finally joining the conversation.

"Am I what?"

"A virgin?" Asked Sirius James and Peter at the same time.

"Wouldn't you three like to know" With that Lilly picked up her bag and headed out of the Great hall and headed towards class. Before she was out of ear range Lilly heard Sirius asks James: "So did she answer the question?"

"Only Sirius" Lilly kept walking and shaking her head laughing to herself.


End file.
